Not in the Limelight
by FaithDaria
Summary: Kate Beckett is introduced to someone very interesting at one of Rick Castle's parties.


Not in the Limelight

She'd been invited to every book promotion connected to Rick Castle and the Nikki Heat books in New York City ever since Castle had started writing the character, but it was pretty much impossible for Beckett to make it to anything but the premiere parties that the publisher threw. Most of those were classic NYC cocktail parties that were only vaguely book-themed, so she usually made an appearance, spent some time with Martha and Alexis, and headed home after a maximum of three hours. Castle was always incredibly busy with his fans at these things so in spite of any efforts they wouldn't exchange more than a handful of words spaced throughout the night.

Despite the signs that she tried to project saying she wasn't interested in any kind of hookup, someone inevitably tried to execute some kind of pick-up line aimed at 'the real-life Nikki Heat' and Kate spent most of her time dreading that moment. She hated walking the fine line of clear rejection without being insulting, but the wrong thing said to someone at one of Rick's parties could end her career. These events were always populated with New York's elite, often some of Rick's biggest fans and supporters.

On this particular occasion she was talking to Martha when she caught sight of a man in his thirties approaching behind the older woman and groaned. "Another one?" Martha asked, though the glint in her eyes suggested that she wasn't entirely sympathetic.

"Yep." Kate answered, slapping on a polite smile for the stranger.

Martha turned as well, and the smile that spread across her face was far more friendly. "Lamont," she said, her voice nearly a purr. "It's been ages."

"We had some family emergencies crop up during the last couple of Rick's parties," he said, his voice smooth.

"Well, you know where we live so that's no excuse," Martha stated firmly, giving him a light slap on the cheek. "Granted, I know the same thing and I haven't gone to visit your parents in ages. Is Trey the same as ever?"

"You know Dad," the man answered, his mouth twitching up into a smirk. "He's always had a knack for finding trouble and that hasn't exactly gone away."

"You bet your ass it hasn't gone away," Martha laughed. "I'm sorry, I should introduce you. Lamont Cranston the Fourth, meet Kate Beckett."

"It's a pleasure," he said. "I've been wanting to meet Rick's muse for ages."

She kept from rolling her eyes, but it was a near thing. Kate could accept the term of friend when it came to Castle and even the possible concept of boyfriend or love interest in her private thoughts, but the idea of being his muse was overblown and far too dramatic for her tastes. It made her feel way too responsible for what Rick wrote and how much he accomplished, and there was no way she wanted to be in charge of that. "It's nice to meet you. Lamont Cranston the Fourth? What did you do to deserve that?"

There was a shrug and a quick smile. "Family tradition. My great-grandfather was given his mother's maiden name as a first name and it just stuck."

"The first Lamont Cranston was one of Rick's first fans," Martha interjected.

"And he shared that with the rest of us," the man said. "Grandad loved a good mystery, especially towards the end. I think he'd be pleased with how well things turned out for Rick." With that he excused himself and disappeared into the gathering.

"Well, that family never changes," Martha said, amusement in her voice. "His father was the same charmer, and so was his grandfather and his great-grandfather."

"I've never heard of him."

"No reason you should. The Cranstons are old money, about as old as you can get in this city, and they're pretty good at staying out of the public eye."

"Sounds pretty boring."

"Darling, the one thing Lamont Cranston could never claim is being boring. They're just more careful than most." Martha rested her hand on Kate's arm for a moment. "It's one of the better-kept secrets of the city. When you see one of the Cranstons, it's best to pay attention. That family knows how to get things done."


End file.
